User blog:The Golden Moustache/Kergen
Kergen is an OC of Golden Moustache,he's an enemy to 701. "All your dreams,hope,and life is destroyed in an instant,as i raise my hand! I am eternal,i am one thing your puny little minds cannot comprehend,before everything,i was,i am,and i will,time and space can't imprison me,for i am way superior to them,I AM THE GOD YOU WILL WORSHIP AND SERVE!" "N-NO....W-WAIT,THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! AAAAAAAAAARGH!" Info The Anomaly was a malevolent entity / being / force that existed beyond time and space,it has existed for billions of years,it's said to have existed in "Year 0",or "00000",a year where nothing existed,not even time,or a void,it also has manifested multiple times in various forms and avatars,leading others to think it was a God of Darkness and worshipping it. In the medieval age,The Anomaly was known to turn whoever found it into a weapon of mass destruction,until one day,the people had enough and had a chest enhanced with magic,then had a guardian protect it,and then had The Anomaly sealed in it. Until in the modern age,a curious,power hungry person opened the chest,which released The Anomaly,which manifested as an anthromorph black colored frog,with red eyes and black pupils,wearing black overalls and yellow buttons and black shoes and white gloves. Now The Anomaly seeks to bring The Apocalypse on the world,and make the prophecy that an "horrible" being would come and destroy the world. Appearance His true form is incomphrensible,it appears as black fog,the most understandable thing about it. He has taken various forms,however his current form is the one of Kergen,an anthromorph black frog,with red eyes with black pupils,wearing black overalls and yellow buttons and black shoes and white gloves. Personality Cunning,intelligent,arrogant,and selfish,he is sadistic,and very cruel,he does not care for life at all,and will leave it to rot,he wants to bring chaos and destruction on the world. However,if someone else is trying to kill someone HE wants to kill,he will try to save them,because only HE gets to kill the person and beat them,he is so arrogant and prideful,to the point he will even say that the others are all just worthless,and wants to prove that by humiliating them. Possible Opponents Mephiles the Dark Majin Buu Bill Cipher Beerus Omni-King Zamasu (as Goku Black) Shadow the Hedgehog Dimentio Kratos Broly Kirby Galactus Zeus (God of War) Shao Kahn Giygas Flowey Ness Cthulhu Mewtwo As The Darkness Zamasu (as Fused Zamasu) Solaris Powers and Abilities Power Nullification: With a snap of his fingers,he can take away someone's powers and remove them. Teleportation: He can teleport. Time manipulation: He can stop,speed up,and rewind time,he also can time travel and travel through timelines. Types of Immortality: His soul is virtually immortal,being able to rebuild it's body from damage,even if it's completely destroyed from consciousness,he also is an ageless being and isn't bound to time or space,he also can possess someone. Regeneration: Can regenerate from planet busting explosions on a daily basis,and regenerated from being erased from existence,he also tanked being shot with a superweapon capable of destroying a solar system,he also tanked the heat of the sun,he can re-attach limbs to himself and re-attach his head to himself. Pain tolerance: He does not feel pain for the most part. Floating: He can float and fly. Vodoo doll: He can create a vodoo doll of his opponent and rip it apart,killing his opponent and ignoring their durability. Telekinesis: He can send back planets and move black holes,even reflect suns with telekinesis and rip a whole moon in half. Telepathy: He can shut down minds,and destroy brains and also read minds. His true form is non corporeal and intangible,meaning it can't be normally hurt. He got hit by 30 blasts of light and kept going even after he was damaged and hurt. He can travel through dimensions and steal someone's soul,devouring it and erasing it from existence. With a snap of his fingers,he can turn someone into a statue. He can escape from his own current body and create a new one. Consuming or absorbing him will only lead to the opponent being possessed,since what you see is only an avatar and a piece of him,he's an higher,god like being. He can take hits from 701. He can go back to his original form if he's turned into something (because of reasons above),and if his powers are removed,he can summon them back because (reasons above). He can keep up with 701 in strenght and hurt him,along with matching him in speed,he also traveled through an infinite multiverse in 5 seconds. He also doesn't need to breath,since he's an anomaly / reality warping entity. Death manipulation: He can kill someone by pointing at them,making them drop dead,or drain their life force. Created a large dark energy ball that was about to consume the whole universe,and the whole multiverse. He also can erase planets from existence,and even stars,he started also erasing the universe but he was stopped. Reality Warping: Can change history,and rewrite things,even rewrite something or someone out of existence,in the future,past,or present. He can mind control someone by waving his hand or wiping their memories. He can create portals. Luck manipulation: He can manipulate luck,making him harder to hit and easier for him to dodge attacks. Space manipulation: He can reduce space to crush targets or create distances between him and the opponent,and also distort the space-time continuum. The Darkness The true power of The Anomaly. It is The Anomaly's pieces and soul,mind,and consciousness all put together,and it's true form. It is capable of devouring all of the multiverse if unleashed,and it was only stopped by 701 with help from the universe. It is capable of devouring the very essence,souls,and minds of people,and The Darkness' souls are eternal,unable to be erased / destroyed but able to be put to rest with sleep. It tanked a whole energy ball of light to the face,and only slightly damaged since it's durability increased,it also has all of it's durability feats but increased by 100x. It keeps all of it's powers it has as Kergen,and can even produce darkness to consume the whole universe. Weaknesses Even though he can tank them for a while,Light is his weakness as he's a being of darkness,he will eventually get his body destroyed and have himself incapacitated,with his mind put to slumber once again. Arrogant and cocky. The Darkness was defeated by an entire universe's people's hopes and dreams. Defeated by 701 although with outside help. Sent to sleep in Dimension 5,a dimension below most others,so that it would not hurt anyone. Category:Blog posts